


She Waited

by KaiderBaiders



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Literally no happiness, Missing Scene, One Shot, but it's sad fluff, howard stark is a good bro, okay so maybe some slight fluff, peggy carter is strong af and I lover her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiderBaiders/pseuds/KaiderBaiders
Summary: “Peggy? I’m gonna need a raincheck on that dance,”“Alright, a week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club. 8:00 on the dot, don’t you dare be late. Understood?”“You know, I still don’t know how to dance”“I’ll show you how. Just be there”“We’ll have the band play something slow. I’d hate to step on your-”--Peggy never broke easily, but everything was different when it came to SteveOr, the missing scene where Peggy met up to dance with Steve after the plane crash





	She Waited

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while and like idk what to do with it so here it is. 
> 
> On September 3, 1943, Italy surrendered in WWII, and according to Wikipedia, Steve found out that Bucky was MIA in 1943, so that's kinda the historical context.
> 
> also, after I wrote this, I realized that agent carter (the tv show) was a thing and ive never watched it before so idk if it clashed with that or not.
> 
> Happy Reading!

_ “I gotta put her in the water” _

 

_ “Please don’t do this, we have time, we can work it out” _

 

_ “If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, this is my choice. Peggy?” _

 

_ “I’m here, Steve” _

 

_ “I’m gonna need a raincheck on that dance,” _

 

_ “Alright, a week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club.” _

 

_ “You got it” _

 

_ “8:00 on the dot, don’t you dare be late. Understood?” _

 

_ “You know, I still don’t know how to dance” _

 

_ “I’ll show you how. Just be there” _

 

_ “We’ll have the band play something slow. I’d hate to step on your-” _

 

_ “Steve? Steve?” _

 

* * *

Peggy Carter is strong, stronger than most give her credit for; but she still has feelings underneath that had mask of a special agent. She has endured heartbreak and bone-crushing sadness. She’s experienced her happiest moments and taken them bravely by the hand. 

 

But a part of her was lost forever when Steve died.

 

The war wasn’t over when HYDRA was defeated; Italy had surrendered to the Allied powers, but Nazi Germany is still holding strong. For the past week, Peggy had been ordering soldiers around non-stop, not taking bullshit from anyone. She threw herself into her work like no other; however, as of right now, she was standing in front of a mirror in her apartment checking her dress and hair to see if it was presentable enough to go out in public.

 

She sighed at herself. Peggy knew what was to come. She had already faced the brutal truth: Steve Rogers was dead. If she left now, Peggy Carter was just chasing after unfounded hope, and she’ll only disappoint herself in the process.

 

She left anyway.

* * *

It was 7:58 PM, and Peggy sipped her wine in the back corner of the club, staring at the other people. The Stork Club was notorious for loud and boisterous crowds before the Great Depression and right before the war. There were some young women having the time of their lives in the center of the club, dancing like no one was watching. With all of the eligible men either on duty as a soldier or killed in action, the only men in the club were older and obviously out of shape. 

 

She knew what she wanted was impossible, but a small part of her brain wished for Steve to come walking through those doors and dance with her, military uniform and everything. (She would never say this out loud, but she always hated his Captain America uniform; it was too loud and bright. She preferred his beige uniform that all soldiers wore. It brought out his eyes more).

 

More than that, she just wanted him to  _ be here _ . In her arms, safe from war and all sadness. Unfortunately, her life was never one of the fairy tales; just hard work and nothing to show for it.

 

_ “8:00 on the dot, don’t you dare be late.” _

 

Peggy looked at the clock as it struck eight, and a tear fell from her eyes. Oh, who was she kidding? She was grasping at straws that were disappearing by the second, and she felt more tears fall. She briefly felt someone grab her shoulder, and she let her instincts guide her. Peggy grabbed the stranger’s arm and twisted it so they were face first on the table she was sitting at. When she saw their hair, she immediately let go.

 

“Oh my goodness, Howard? Are you alright? Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry! Let me just-”

 

“No, no,” Howard Stark interrupted, “It’s okay, Pegs, it’s okay”

 

She furiously wiped her tears away, and faced the one of the only people she could call a friend in America. “How did, how did you find me?”

 

He looked at her sheepishly while rubbing his arm, and said “You were very distracted today, hon. I followed you here from your apartment,” Howard gave her a small smile, “I know it's been a hard week, and I just wanted to check up on you,”

 

Peggy felt her eyes water again. In her line of work, she wasn’t allowed to display her feelings. She was a woman in power, and she was made of steel. But she could slowly feel her mask fading away as she looked at Howard. 

 

“How about a walk outside?” He said as he offered her his arm.

 

She smiled softly as she looped her arm with his, and they exited the club.

 

The brisk air hit Peggy’s face, and it dried the remnants of tears on her face as she strolled with Howard for who knows how long. They eventually ended up sitting on a bench; luckily, no one seemed to be around. She laid her head on her Howard’s shoulder, and just sat there calmly. Howard made no attempt at conversation, and simply just let her rest there. It was ironic; the one place she could cry in peace, no tears appeared at all. She just felt empty.

 

She knew that eventually she would get over Steve and move in, but for now, she let herself sit numbly and think about what could have been. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! I hope you have a great day, and thanks for reading!


End file.
